


war's got nothing on us

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Frotting, Hyperion CEO Jack, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys, the CEO of Atlas, and Handsome Jack, the CEO of Hyperion, are on the brink of war with one another. In an attempt to quell the worries of each company's workers, a peace talks meeting is held between the leaders. But the meeting doesn't exactly go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	war's got nothing on us

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep so have this shit I’ve been meaning to write for like… Ever. It’s from an old AU idea I had that I never got around to writing. Until now. Because I'm trash. Enjoy the sin, friends.

“Sir, you aren’t _seriously_ suggesting–”

“Do I _**look**_ like I’m joking to you, buttercup? Bring out the prototype. _Now_.”

Right from where Jack was sat, the Atlas CEO across from him at the large conference table shifted a bit in his seat. It was obvious the younger man was trying to hide his nervousness, masking it as best he could with his attempt at a stoic gaze. Jack had to admit, the kid had something going for him with that yellow ECHOeye of his, but the Hyperion CEO could see right through it anyway.

Rhys was scared shitless and Jack knew it. Especially after the head of the Hyperion weapons department brought out the very prototype that Jack had made some flimsy promise that they wouldn’t actually need. This was just showing off at its finest at this point.

The peace talks between Hyperion and Atlas weren’t going so well, as everyone had expected. This just seemed to be something of going through the motions, trying to reassure everyone that there wasn’t going to be some sort of total war between the companies, but everything had been coming to a head for quite a few years now. It left Jack wondering why either he or Rhys had agreed to this meeting. They were just prolonging the inevitable.

And the newest model of perhaps one of the most advanced guns Hyperion had ever produced being shown off like some shiny new toy to all the head honchos of Atlas was like the biggest taunt Jack could ever think of. And the looks on all their faces was just screaming that.

 _Especially_ Rhys’.

A sly grin was creeping its way onto his face as he leaned back in his chair, the leather protesting as he settled into it much more comfortably, “ _That_ , ladies, is exactly what you think it is. Bringin’ the Pain prototype two-point-ohhh.”

The man that had brought the weapon out to begin with cleared his throat a bit nervously as he chimed in, “It’s actually a model of our–”

“ _Jesus_ , shut up, Jerry!” Jack growled, annoyance clear in his tone as he sat up more properly, giving Jerry a very good reason to flinch in his seat. “No one cares about that shit, I’m just cutting right to the chase here.”

Without having to be told twice, Jerry simply nodded and settled back into his seat, seemingly trying to make himself appear smaller and less of a target for his boss.

“ _As I was saying_ ,” Jack began once more, standing and grabbing the weapon before running his large fingers over it in an oddly gentle way. “ _This_ little baby’s gonna run you all right out of business. I mean, what sales are you all gonna make when you’re _dead_ , huh?”

Immediately, Jack began waving the end of the quite hefty gun at each individual Atlas member until it landed right at Rhys, the barrel pointing at the CEO without moving for several solid seconds. Jack had to hand it to Rhys on this one, he was _actually_ remaining pretty composed and just staring down Jack with an increasingly unamused glare.

“I think this meeting’s over,” Rhys began firmly, moving to stand as he leaned over the table, almost like he was _daring_ Jack to just pull the trigger. “We didn’t come here for you to throw around insults like some bully on a playground.”

A mere beat passed before Jack was laughing, the gun clanging hard against the metal of the table as Jack’s grip went slack. Pressing a hand to his face, the Hyperion CEO tried to calm his laughter, wiping at his eyes as his laughter began to peter out.

“ _Ohhh_ , Rhysie, baby, gotta tell ya, _you’ve_ got some big ones on ya. I like that,” Jack sighed contently, waving away at him dismissively. “But yeah, sure, meeting’s over. Run away with your tails between your legs, Atlas.”

Jack was far too amused with how this situation had turned out, he didn’t even bother to throw in anything more than a few tapering chuckles as the suddenly befuddled Atlas employees began gathering their things to leave. However, Jack wasn’t content to just let them _all_ leave, not just yet.

“ _Hey_ , Rhys,” Jack called out from his seat, causing the younger man to stop at the door. “ _You_ stay. Let’s chit chat. **Privately**.”

The Atlas CEO’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Jack, seeming to try and judge his intentions from his smug features alone. A few of his employees stood by, awkwardly awaiting instruction from their own boss on how to handle this new demand. Rhys just scowled slightly before he was nodding to his employees.

“Go on, I’ll catch up,” Rhys murmured, several of the men around him just giving a nod and making their way out of the conference room. Several of Jack’s own employees filed out of the room as well, knowing better than to make Jack have to repeat himself when he asked for a cleared room.

As the door closed behind the last employee, Rhys crossed his arms, staring down his rival CEO as he perked an eyebrow upwards, “ _Well?_ I thought we were done here.”

Jack huffed a laugh as he stood from his chair, “We’re _far_ from done, Atlas. But you showed some real balls back there. I pulled the same thing on Torgue way back when. Scared ‘em _shitless_ and I ended up buying them out for dirt cheap.”

Slowly but surely, Jack was making his way down the table, closer with each calculated step toward the younger man, “But _you?_ Hah, you just looked that gun right in the barrel and barely even blinked.”

“What’s your point?” Rhys asked suddenly and quickly, his mismatched eyes not leaving Jack’s approaching form for a second.

“My _point_ ,” Jack emphasized, moving a chair that had been neglected to be returned neatly under the table. “Is you’re either completely stupid and foolish… Or smart and brave. And I can’t tell which one turns me on _more_.”

It was immediately obvious that one caught Rhys off guard, his eyes widening just slightly at this turn of conversation. He shifted a bit uncomfortably as Jack grew closer still, now just a few steps away, but he didn’t dare move. He stood his ground.

“We’re on the _brink_ of an all out war between our companies,” Rhys started slowly. “And all you’re thinking about is how hard you’re getting? No wonder you’re running this company into the ground.”

Swiftly and without warning, Jack was suddenly just inches apart from Rhys’ body, each of his arms trapping Rhys against the table. In an attempt to keep some distance between the two, Rhys even ended up leaning back onto the table, his expression a mixture of surprise and nervousness.

“You just don’t know when to _shut up_ , do ya, kiddo?” Jack asked rhetorically, licking his lips as he eyed the Atlas CEO with a hungry gaze. “Well don’t worry about that. I’m always _**real**_ good at shutting people up.”

Before Rhys could get a rebuttle out, Jack’s hand was pressing against Rhys’ crotch, pressing down roughly against his clothed member. Rhys let out a groan of pain at the sudden and unexpected sensation, his chrome hand coming up to Jack’s throat in an attempt to push him away, but Jack didn’t relent.

“ _Wh-what the he–?!_ ”

“ **Shush** ,” Jack hissed, beginning to move his large palm up and down in smooth yet harsh movements. “Y'know, I heard a little _story_ about you. It’s actually… Pretty hilarious, when you think about our current predicament. Do you know what story I’m talking about?”

It was obvious Rhys was still trying to resist, but his efforts were growing less and less as he was falling into the pleasure that Jack was giving him. He bit at his lower lip as he groaned, glaring at Jack before he spat, “ _ **No**_. What’re you talking about?”

Jack hummed lowly as he was working to unbuckle Rhys’ belt before making quick work of his pants, going on quite nonchalantly as he did so, “Story goes that you used to work for me. Story _also_ goes that you were once my biggest little fanboy. So really, this must be turning out to be a dream come true for you, hm?”

Rhys opened his mouth to respond, yet there was nothing but a heavy sigh that escaped as Jack now had his growing hardness within his grip and began to pump it quite vigorously. Jack just laughed as he watched his rival CEO practically turn into a puddle of pleasure.

“That’s what I thought,” Jack crowed in a tumble of chuckles. Using his free hand, he worked at his own belt and pants. Although it was a little challenging, it wasn’t the first time he had to do something like that.

Within moments, he already had his own dick freed and he wasted no time before he was pressing it against the younger man’s, Rhys’ precum finding its way onto the Hyperion CEO’s erection.

“You’ve got a cute little dick compared to mine,” Jack remarked playfully, his cock truthfully just slightly bigger than Rhys’. But that didn’t stop Rhys from scowling at him in response.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Rhys groaned with a pout.

Almost immediately, that pout was wiped from Rhys’ lips as Jack gripped both their members into his large hand and began to pump them eagerly and quickly. Each motion sent a tendril of pleasure throughout Jack’s body, even more so when Rhys would squirm or lilt his hips up into the pumps.

“ **Fuck** ,” Rhys sighed pleasurably, each of his hands grasping tightly to the fabric of Jack’s clothes. “You know… You know this makes things really… _Really_ complicated now.”

That got a jovial laugh out of Jack, “Oh, I know. It’s more fun that way, cupcake.”

With each stroke, their members grew slicker, each of their own precum intermingling with the other’s, the wetness making Jack’s hand move that much smoother than before. Rhys was breathing heavily, minute moans slipping past his lips.

“C'mon,” Jack breathed heavily, his voice growing husky. “I know you wanna moan right about now. Just moan loud and _long_ , let your little Atlas buddies know who’s _**really**_ in charge here.”

Rhys swallowed roughly, a deceitful moan clawing its way out of his throat before he was swearing, “ _Shit_ , y-you’re… You’re such an _**ass**_.”

“An ass currently owning _your_ ass,” Jack corrected, squeezing both their cocks together in a tighter vice as he continued pump long and hard strokes. “Cum for me, baby, **come on** , _cum for me._ ”

It seemed Rhys had no more words, every syllable falling prey to a moan of pleasure as he squeezed his eyes shut. It was obvious to Jack that the younger man was coming to his peak and sure enough, Jack could feel his own orgasm approaching closer as well. But he wouldn’t be the first to cum, _not at all._ This was as much a contest as it was about pleasure.

Suddenly, Rhys was tossing his head back, moaning even louder than before. His hips bucked up into each stroke, a sharp gasp coming into his mouth before he stilled. Not a moment later, several strands of creamy release burst from his swollen head, coating both their members and Jack’s hand in the substance.

Jack didn’t let up his motions for even a moment, allowing Rhys’ orgasm to fuel him onto his own as he realized that he’d _definitely_ made the Atlas CEO cum first. That was a satisfying victory all its own. So Jack didn’t hold back for even a second as a low groan of release tingled his throat, his own large strands of cum joining the mess of previous liquids about their cocks, his hand, and both their clothes.

Their labored breaths were the only thing filling the room as Jack was pulling back from the younger man, wiping his hand off on Rhys’ waistcoat, much to his dismay.

“ _ **Hey!**_ I’ve already got _enough_ of that on me, I don’t need more!” Rhys protested, swatting away Jack’s hand as he did so.

Jack laughed quite heartily, “Not _my_ problem, pumpkin. Now c'mon. I think you’ve got some explaining to do for all that moaning, don’t you think?”


End file.
